Talk:Números
Numeros 11-99 considering this was a statement by Shawlong, (correct me if im wrong, i don't remeber that part too well...) who obviously was a lowly Fraccion and had no idea of yammys real rank; can we not have it be 10-99? refrence being: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/230/14/ --RexGodwin (talk) 02:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Riyalgo might in fact be numbered as the 10th. He might be older than Shawlong Kufang. So his rank of 10th is a numero ranking, not his Espada ranking. Evil 1 (talk) 02:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Id agree, 10 is a numero rank and thus this should be changed--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Remember when Yammy fought Hitsugaya? His "hello phrase" was <>. So, Yammy is the Cero Espada and also the Décimo Arrancar (first Arrancar, since Shawlong speech). SuikoRyos (talk) 02:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Where do Fractions come from? I have a feeling I'm wrong about this but is anybody else under the impression that Fractions are some how reconstituted by their respective Espada? In the episode that recalls Grimmjow's time as an Adjuchas, Shawlong Kūfang implored Grimmjow to eat him and the rest of the group because they would never ascend to Vasto Lordes. The next scene was Grimmjow eating "something." Does this track? :--Nkuzmik (talk) 23:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually off base on this one. Fraccion are simply Espada version of lieutenants or rather subordinates, its plainly a title. In all Arrancar are evolved versions of Hollows there is no procreation or other form of reproduction involved as they are all individuals (with special circumstance given to Starrk and Lilynette). The episode that you are making reference to is actually a natural hollow event. This is explained in detail on the Hollow page it has nothing to do with the Arrancar.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for squaring me away. ::--Nkuzmik (talk) 15:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Loly It says she's currently pinned to a wall, shouldn't the wording be changed considering it's been 17 months since she was pinned? [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 20:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone mind if I make this change? [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 20:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Be patient and allow us to discuss this first please!! We still do not know her current situation so it's obviously a tedious topic!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A change to , last seen pinned to a wall would be fine. I dont think she is going to hang there for 17 months.-- I'll change it now and sorry SunXia I didn't mean to be impatient. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 21:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing Numbers I added an additional column to all these tables and entered the numbers I could find listed on each character's article. I think this enhances it and it doesn't add much space. Some were not mentioned so I left question marks. I am wondering: is it worthwhile to reorganize these tables based on the numbers? It seems the most neutral way to do it, or are we doing it based on alphabetical by name, or chronological appearance? Anyway I am wondering if it is worth making a mention of which numbers are unknown on this page? Some of them could be the ones that we don't know numbers for, or random hollows being killed or who haven't been encountered yet. Based on a glance, here is a summary I would like to add of missing numbers: 12, 19, 21, 23, 28-32, 35-40, 43-49, 51-3, 57-60, 62-76, 78-102, 104, 106. I don't know if 108+ exist, perhaps Gantenbainne is the highest number? Tyc (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The numbers are fine and I think it would look less weird if it was put in numerical order. But please leave out the numbers that we do not know about. It is self evident from them not being there and would not enhance the page. 19:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Loly & Menoly with the Iacto Arme Shouldn't both Loly and Menoly be listed as Active? They were both seen at the Iacto Arme camp and even though they were attacked, Kirge ordered them to be beaten "but not killed." Doesn't that confirm that they're both active? Avolling (talk) 07:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's been fixed. Probably just got overlooked when the new chapter came out. Thanks for pointing it out 11:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Grimmjow and Yammy non Espada ranks We know Yammy was Arrancar 10, and Grimmjow was confirmed as Arrancar 12 before becoming an Espada in the catch up omake in the Jump before the TYBW arc began, as evidenced in the sources of User:godisme 's blog page about it. We structuring of page I would like to propose rearranging the Numeros page! I think we should list numeros numerically with fraccion and have a column stating if they were a fraccion and who they belonged to. This way fans can see the numeracy better and also all the arrancar (non espada) are on one list. I will wait for an admins opinion, however I think it looks neater, and put the fraccion description above the table. Maybe the fraccion column could replace the mask description column. It isn't used on the espada page, and it is already stated in character pages, and I wouldn't say it is that important to the Numeros as a whole. SternritterA (talk) 17:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC)